Avril Howlett
by Samantha Jane West-Croft
Summary: Upon the death of the Professor, she moved back to the Xavier mansion to help the X-Men. Two months ago, the dreams started back up, and now the Avengers are assembled. But when Loki is defeated a new threat arrises, one that threatens humanity. Steve/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own any and all Oc's that are within this story.

Summary: As a former student of Charles Xavier, Avril spent most of her enegry learning to control her Class Five Telepathy and the strange thoughts and memories she was suffering from. Upon the death of the Professor, she moved back to the Xavier mansion to help the X-Men. While there she teaches History during weekdays and cooking on the weekends. But things fall out of order when the memories that weren't hers start up again about two months ago. Nightmares ensue and Magneto shows up, what will happen now?

* * *

Avril had been watching the news with the other X-Men. Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder she started to make her way to Cerebro. It was the only way she could communicate with her mother from a distance without focusing all her energy. Upon placing the helmet over her head she gently thought of her mother and saw her sitting beside the unconscious body of Agent Phil Coulson. Earlier she had felt the man die, and the terrible cries of other people at his death. However she had also felt the anger as well, anger she could not describe completely as her own. _Mother, is everything all right_?

Startled at first, Rayne looked around to make sure no one was actually speaking to her. _Yes Avril, everything is fine._

It had come to Avril naturually, talking to her mother when the woman needed someone to confide in. Even though they were not related by blood, Avril had found it always easier to talk with her mother than anyone else. _Coulson was dead. But yet he lives…how is that possible_?

_My blood little one_. Rayne answered before feeling the desire to hold her child once more. True the girl was not hers by blood, but she had raised the girl until her class-five telepathy kicked in. _Avril, I must ask you to ready the X-Men, this may end worse than it began._

_You mean the war that I have been seeing_?

_Yes, don't hesitate to come to the aid of the Avengers._

_I never do mother. _

Avril walked out of Cerebro and looked to Hank and Logan. She gave a curt nod of her head before going towards the X-Jet. "Assemble the X-Men." She ordered while fighting back the anger that was rising to the surface. Just as it started to rise, it began to calm down and turn into a focus. She had felt it before, not two months before when she had dreamed of a man waking up out of his own time.

"What does your contact in S.H.I.E.L.D. say we should do?" Hank asked as he walked at her side.

"Be ready just in case we have to go to the aid of the Avengers."

Logan scoffed at her. He didn't like taking orders from the girl who barely looked thirty years old, and he sure didn't like the idea of them following the Intel from S.H.I.E.L.D. Not even he knew what the organization did, nor did he understand why this telepath was looking at him like she was seeing a ghost. The only good thing about the girl, Logan had come to find out, was that she didn't care if he smoked or drank in the mansion. She actually asked if he could give her a beer on occasion just so he could keep it there. Small price to pay for room and board.

"Kid, do you even know how to fight?"

"I have known how to fight since I was a child. My mother made sure of that." Avril

Hank shook his head at Logan. There were some things that the girl didn't need to know right away, and he had been sworn to secrecy by Xavier that she would never know.

"Well then Dox, what should we do?" Logan asked while mocking the girl's name. _What kind of name was Dox anyways_? He thought bitterly.

"Suit up, and next time you question my name think about your own. Wolverine…makes you sound like some uncivilized creature." She replied in a snarky tone before running down the hallway.

"Logan, I would contain that animal of yours…she's not the kind of girl you want to argue with." Hank warned while continuing after her.

Grumbling to himself, Logan followed them to the X-Jet. While waiting for every other member of the X-Men that were going to show, Avril started looking around. She almost looked, if anyone didn't know better, anxious about going to the fight. After everyone piled into the Jet she let out a huff. "Don't bother taking off…you all took too long."

"What is it Avril?" Hank asked while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Press just released that the Avengers have stopped the bad guys."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the girl as she got off the jet and started back to her bedroom. It wasn't like she could have wanted the fight. He thought. "I'll talk to the kid."

Storm opened her mouth to protest but then nodded her head. "Be gentle Logan, she's taken Xavier's death the hardest of us all."

That had been true for the girl, he had seen it when she walked to the front door and Xavier wasn't the one greeting her but instead it was him, Hank and Storm.

_The young woman stared long and hard at her three elders standing in the doorway. She pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and focused her hazel eyes on each of them. The image of her mentor and closest friend dying, disintegrating into nothingness, flashed before her eyes and she fought back the tears that were forming. "Xavier's dead?" She managed to croak out before a pair of warm comforting arms wrapped around her and she felt the soft fur of Hank brush against her cheeks._

"_We can still use a telepath." He whispered to her._

Ever since she had become their telepath, their guiding star, she had been fighting the edges of hysteria that were closing in around her. It had only gotten worse when two months ago she woke up the whole mansion screaming at the top of her lungs. Now every night their north star woke to nightmares that made it so only Logan or Hank could enter her room without falling into the dangers of being killed.

Going after the blonde haired French accented girl, Logan realized that she was crying. Knocking on the door he slowly opened it to see her wiping tears out of her face. "Kid, you all right?"

Avril looked up at him and forced herself to nod. "My mother's friend died today. He was killed by that man from Stuttgart Germany…the one who was trying to take over the world."

"Kid it's not your fault." Logan said while standing above her.

"I know it's not, however part of me wants an explanation as to why I was so…hurt by his death. I barely knew him yet I felt my own heart wrenching in my chest, anger boiling and ripping me apart at the seams and then just as sudden as it was building it collapsed into a calm focused vision."

"You're talking like you were in the mind of a soldier." Logan said before sitting down on the edge of her bed beside her. "Dox, you're good…one of the best telepath's I've seen since the professor and Jean…but you can't push yourself to that limit where you are going to break your own mind."

"I know Logan, and I'm sorry for my quip…I don't know where I get that sudden urge to make cleaver remarks at everyone." She chuckled dryly at herself before pulling her knees crossed in front of her, resting her hands on her knees, and then closing her eyes.

"Think about it this way, if we meet the Avengers we might find out why you're so antsy and unfocused."

"You're right…I guess."

* * *

A/N: This has about six chapters then joins with Rayne Howlett's story and Jessica Farnsworth's story in "Plots within Plots". Read and Review please, but no flames or trollers. This chapter kind of takes place during the movie, and it could be considered a Crossover...but I'm not really saying it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own the Oc's, plot and other misc things within these stories. (All except Avril which only partly belongs to me...my mother/assistant has claim to most of her)

Summary: As a former student of Charles Xavier, Avril spent most of her enegry learning to control her Class Five Telepathy and the strange thoughts and memories she was suffering from. Upon the death of the Professor, she moved back to the Xavier mansion to help the X-Men. While there she teaches History during weekdays and cooking on the weekends. But things fall out of order when the memories that weren't hers start up again about two months ago. Nightmares ensue and Magneto shows up, what will happen now?

_Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. it has inspired me to post chapter two (i still want to finish Jessica, but Av and Rayne are already done up until-eek spoilers, must not reveal!)_

* * *

Teaching wasn't that hard for Avril. It came just as natural to her as her telepathy. But in spite of this, the day wasn't flowing as smoothly as it should have been. All the students in her class were giddy about the events that had happened in New York and none of them wanted to stay focused. When she asked Storm and the other teachers if they had problems they said it was the same for all of them and it was up to Logan-who was headmaster of the school now-what to do. When she asked him he suggested that she gather all the students together and start talking about each of the Avengers and what she knew about them.

That wasn't easy for her, she knew very little about the man in blue, the red haired woman, and the man with his archery set. She knew plenty about Tony Stark and Thor-that was because of the mythology Xavier had exposed her to. Avril had heard rumors about the Hulk and she could talk about the rumors but nothing was completely factual.

"Miss Howlett, would you want to meet the Avengers?" A student asked her and she gave a sad smile to the student.

"I would love to, but right now we need to get back to World War II. Think you all can handle that?"

The students groaned but pulled out their e-reader textbooks. She smiled while flipping through a set of her mother's old journals. That was when she caught the picture of the same man dressed in blue as the man from the Avengers. Under the picture was the name 'Captain America'. Giving a soft smile she looked up at everyone. "Correction, today class we will be learning about an old friend of my families. Put your books away and turn your attention to the overhead projector."

…

Logan walked into the classroom and stood leaning with his back against the wall. The class was focused on the overhead projector as Avril spoke words from an old looking leather bound diary.

"_Today the Captain and his friends came back to base. Each of them wore sad looks on their faces, but Cap looked worse off than any of the others. When I tried to ask him what was wrong he stood looking at me. The tears were evidently there, but he was not allowing them to fall and I knew. Bucky, my boyfriend, was dead. I guess life isn't the greatest when there is a war_." Avril put the book down and brushed tears from her face. "You're dismissed class." She croaked out before sitting behind her desk.

The students all stood up slowly, obviously affected by the story she had been reading them and made their way past Logan.

"Kid, how are you holding up?" He asked while walking over to her.

"I think I'm all right." She responded with her subtle French-Canadian accent. Her hands shook as she folded the diaries neatly together and placed them back into the box. A picture caught her attention; it was of a young man, probably younger than her, who was thin and obviously shorter than her mother. He wore dog tags and a SSR white shirt. Part of her recognized him as the same man who was Captain America, but another part of her felt the recognition went deeper than that. Slowly lifting the picture out of the box she turned it over in her hand to read a note on the back 'Steve Rogers, 1942 before Project: Rebirth'.

A choking sound escaped her as she looked at the other photos lying at the top of the pile. There was one of her mother and Steve, along with another man and woman. There was even one of the whole Howling Commando team with her mother. Then there was one of Logan standing next to her mother, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and they both were smiling. Lifting that one out of the box she locked eyes with Logan and shakily handed it to him. "You knew my mother." She whispered while wrapping her arms around herself. "I already knew it from her memories, but I just never had the proof."

"How can this woman be your mother? The picture is in black and white and it looks like we are wearing a WWII uniforms." He handed the girl back the picture.

"My mother's like you…doesn't age, heals faster than the average person, she even has class in her nails."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the girl. "She adopted you correct?"

"Yeah, Rayne took me in then, when my powers manifested, she had Xavier train me."

"Is she your contact in S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Avril raised an eyebrow and tried to calmly stand up. "Why so many questions Logan?"

Logan sat on the edge of her desk and looked at her. "Why not? You might hold the secrets to my past little Dox."

Narrowing her eyes at the older man in front of her she folded her arms across her chest. How could he think she would be able to dig up the past for him? "Logan, Xavier told you that you would have to break the barriers to your memories. There is a reason why he said it; you have massive brain scar tissue. That's what is blocking your memories and you need to force the neural pathways to move around it. Even then your memories may not return."

"Then help me find the people who can help me remember." He stated while glaring back at her. She was stubborn, and it almost reminded him of someone but he couldn't place a finger on the name or the face.

"Logan…I'll help you, I really will. But right now my mom is trying to take care of a patient of hers then starting to help a friend adjust to life."

Grunting, Logan figured the girl wasn't going to actually help him all that much. _How could she want to help someone who watched her closest friend die right in front of me_? He thought while going to the door.

"Logan, I don't blame you. Being a Class Five mutant is burden enough, Jean lost control of that burden and it killed Charles." She said softly as her arms unfolded from her chest. "Charles would have wanted me to help you if I could."

Earning a grunt from the man Avril chuckled. She was able to get more conversation out of him than most of the others at the Mansion, but it still didn't mean he would acknowledge everything with words. It just wasn't who he was.

* * *

A/N: Wow, two reviews in one day...a miracle for me (others not so much but that's just me). I will state that i already finished the whole story-aside from editing from my assistant/mum. Also there is more to her nickname than it appears...just think about it. ;P Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own any and all Oc's that are within this story.

Summary: As a former student of Charles Xavier, Avril spent most of her enegry learning to control her Class Five Telepathy and the strange thoughts and memories she was suffering from. Upon the death of the Professor, she moved back to the Xavier mansion to help the X-Men. While there she teaches History during weekdays and cooking on the weekends. But things fall out of order when the memories that weren't hers start up again about two months ago. Nightmares ensue and Magneto shows up, what will happen now?

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Please R&R! For some reason i was listening to Wander by Kamelot while writing this.

* * *

It was yet another sleepless night for Logan, and he spent it wandering the hallways towards the kitchen. That was, until he heard whimpering coming from Avril's bedroom. Looking up at the sky he began to approach her room. This was the third month (or was it the fourth?) in a row that she either woke up screaming or crying. He had begun to worry for her sanity.

Slowly he opened her bedroom door and saw her curled up with her knees tucked against her chest. Her head rested against her knees, blonde hair falling around her shoulders like a curtain. "Kid," Logan started while moving towards her. When her eyes locked onto his he saw the defeat written in them. There, in the midst of defeat, was the look of someone who had lost everything they held dear. "It's those nightmares again; the one of the man falling to his death isn't it?"

"Yes, where do these dreams come from?" she asked while tightening her arms around her knees. "Logan, I don't know how much longer I can go without finding out."

"So go, take my bike."

She jerked her head back slightly shocked. Never had he offered to let anyone take his bike. Even when she showed an interest in the bike, as well as an extensive knowledge on how to ride a motorcycle, he refused to let her ride it. "Why?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed with the woman he gave her a sincere smile. "Because, you want answers, answers to questions that, if you stay here, will never be answered."

"But you all need me here."

Logan laughed while gently stroking away the tears from her face with a thumb. "We managed to live without a telepath for a few months we can always do so again."

Avril choked a laugh out before nodding her head. "Logan, I did promise to help you though. I want to help you with that first."

Carefully Logan adjusted himself so he could wrap an arm around the girl's shoulders. Kissing the side of her head, he felt her shift so her legs were stretched out in front of her. "Kid, I've got a long time and can wait."

Avril didn't want to fight. Instead she rested her head against his chest and tried to act normal. "Please tell me tomorrow's Saturday."

Logan chuckled before running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, it is Saturday Avril."

When he heard her breathing slow down and the soft cooing of sleep escape her lips, Logan gingerly laid her back down on the bed. Careful not to disturb her slumber, he slipped her blankets back over her. The first time he met her, he had thought of her as a weak kitten mewling for its mother. But when he found out what her nightmares were made of, and how long she had been having them, Logan quickly changed his mind. They were the kinds of dreams that Logan would have if he fully remembered his past. True he caught glimpses of his memories, but not to the length that Avril was seeing. Yet Avril seemed un-phased by the dreams once daylight came round.

…

Avril woke to the sound of her bedroom door being swung open. At first she groaned and threw her pillow over the top of her head, but when she realized it was Rogue standing in her room she sat up quickly. "Rogue, what's wrong?"

"I…Bobby…" the younger woman's eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

Avril bolted to her feet and over to her. Starting to reach out she realized that Rogue's mutation was back. Drawing her hand back Avril gave her young friend a sad smile. "It'll be all right Rogue."

_Logan, I need you, Storm and Hank to meet me in my office immediately. _Avril sent out while guiding the distraught woman towards her office. "Rogue, I need you to calm your mind."

It was weird enough for Avril to be wearing her nighttime clothing in her office, but it was weirder still to have others in her office as she walked in with Rogue-who was also sporting her nighttime wear. "Rogue's powers are back." She said to the questioning adults. "I was hoping that one of you could stay with Rogue while the other two go find and assist Mr. Drake."

"You called us to your office for that?" Logan asked, earning a hard glare from Avril. "I'll stay with the kid; Hank, you and Storm go find Bobby. What are you going to do Avril?"

"Look for Magneto. He's bound to regain his powers and start another war."

"War is a harsh word." Hank observed while cleaning his glasses off.

Avril nodded her head. He was right, it was a harsh word. However there was little else that she could describe the situations that Magneto liked to create as. "Rogue, everything will be all right, I promise you."

The brunette nodded her head while sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

Avril ran past the awakening students and hurried to the elevator that would take her directly to Cerebro.

"Welcome Avril." The AI chimed while opening the doors to the large spherical room. Walking the ramp to where she was needed to sit, Avril hesitated. She could also use Cerebro to find and locate the man whose memories she was sharing-if the individual was real and she wasn't delving into insanity. However that would require a name and a face, and she had neither of those to go by.

Slipping the helmet on; she thought of Erik Lehnsherr, otherwise known as Magneto. When she located him he was sitting at Central Park, his hand hovering over a chess board. Suddenly the metallic chess pieces began to move. Drawing her thoughts away from the leader of the Brotherhood, Avril thought of her mother. "Mom," she whispered while seeing her mother talking with a young man. She could see a resemblance to the man from her mother's photos but she thought nothing of it. "Mother, I need to speak with you. Call my phone." The telepathic command was strong enough that she actually could see her mother turn away from her friend and almost try to look at her.

"Please we may not have much time mom."

* * *

A/N: Almost done! three more for Av, four for Rayne, and a *bleep* load for Jessica (her's actually is the longest because i start way before Iron Man and go through to the Avengers!) REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. I'm starting up college soon so i probably won't be posting much of the continuation "plots within plots'.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own any and all Oc's that are within this story.

Summary: As a former student of Charles Xavier, Avril spent most of her enegry learning to control her Class Five Telepathy and the strange thoughts and memories she was suffering from. Upon the death of the Professor, she moved back to the Xavier mansion to help the X-Men. While there she teaches History during weekdays and cooking on the weekends. But things fall out of order when the memories that weren't hers start up again about two months ago. Nightmares ensue and Magneto shows up, what will happen now?

* * *

Avril pulled out of Cerebro and started to leave the spherical room when her phone went off. Clicking it open she hurriedly said: "Mom, I am so glad you got my message. Something has come up."

When she heard her mother take a deep breath she knew that Rayne had actually been in the middle of something important. _"What is it Avril? Is it the X-Men, are they having problems with finances?"_

"No, nothing like that…actually it is worse than that." Avril paused. She was used to spitting off things in rapid fire sentences that only a few people could understand, her mother was not one of them. Instead she gathered her thoughts into a simple coherent statement. "Mom, Magneto's powers are returning to him. Just like all the other mutants who were given the so called 'cure'."

There was another pause, a deep sigh, and the sound of rustling clothing. "_Avril are you certain_? _You have to be before I can tell my superior_."

Avril placed a hand against the wall of the corridor. She saw Logan coming towards her. "Mom, I am certain. I saw him moving metal chess pieces in Central Park." She said while trying hard not to lose her temper.

Logan stopped as he saw that Avril was on the phone with someone. Usually the telepath would just communicate mind-to-mind but it must have been hard for her to gather all her thoughts together coherently.

"_Vision or using Cerebro_?"

"I was using the damn sphere thing mother!" Avril finally snapped while trying to draw in the calm emotions that were around her. "Mother, I need you to tell the director. It's a bad situation and I don't think the X-Men will be able to handle it alone. That man is plotting something dark."

"_All right, I'll go tell the director. We might have the X-Men work with the Avengers on this one if it is necessary_."

"Mother, you have several members of the Avengers who have metal weapons of some sort. You included."

"_Loose the attitude and get back to your class room._" Her mother joked while hanging up the phone.

Avril slipped her cellphone back into her short's pocket. It was weird to the others that she slept with the thing, but when your mother worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. you never were completely certain when she was going to make a phone call. "Sorry you had to hear that Logan."

Logan snorted while giving her a glance over. "Still in your nightwear, whatever would your mother say Avril?"

Avril felt her cheeks grow hot as she wrapped one arm around her lower section while the other wrapped around her top half. Unable to say anything, the woman hurried past Logan and into the elevator. _Why is Logan always trying to find something that would annoy me_? She thought while resting her head against the side of the elevator. Her cheek pressed into the cool metal while the elevator continued to rise up to the main floor. _Why was I even affected by his comment_? _It's not like he hasn't seen me wear this before_?

Shaking the thoughts off, Avril quickly pulled her blonde hair into a sloppy pony tail and made her way back to her room. On her way there she saw several of the students giving her looks of worry, fear, and some confusion. While entering her room she heard someone shout her name, but she didn't want to think about whom it was, and whatever they wanted. Instead she wanted to get changed and head down to the kitchens for her only class of the day, cooking.

"Avril, we need to talk." Storm said while going into her room. She saw the younger woman pulling her night shirt off and pulling a bra on.

"Storm if this is about what I saw in Cerebro and the fight I had with my mother—

"That might become part of it." Storm interrupted her. "If Rogue is getting her powers back, who else is?"

"All of the mutants who received the cure are regaining their powers." Avril turned to Storm. "We need to be ready for Magneto's revenge."

"All right, I'll go tell the students…don't bother getting ready for you class. Instead head to the Danger Room." Storm left Avril's room and started to gather all the students together.

Avril nodded her head. Going back to her closet she yanked out her X-Men suit and pulled it on. It was going to be a long day, and she hated long days.

…

Flopping onto the couch next to the other members of the staff Avril held her bottle of beer out for Logan to take the cap off. "Worst day ever." She said while rubbing her sore muscles. "I think I've grown soft without fighting."

"You'll grow softer still." Logan muttered into his bottle.

Storm shook her head at the two. They were bonding like a father and daughter should, however they weren't even related. Avril had never known a father because she was adopted by Rayne Howlett, a woman much like Logan in all aspects, even the temperament.

"Only because you go easy on me Jimmy." She retorted before feeling the gaze of everyone look long and hard at her. "What? What did I say?"

"You just called Logan 'Jimmy'." Hank stated while leaning forward in his arm chair. He took off his reading glasses and gave her a quick glance over. "What is his name Avril?"

"Captain James Logan," Avril answered, but she wasn't aware of how she knew the answer. It was as if her mind was on autopilot. "How do I know this?" She put her hands against her head while pulling her knees up to her chest.

Storm and Hank exchanged glances while Logan blinked at Avril. He had drawn away from her and sat sideways to get a better look at her. "Good question kid…"

Avril moaned while burying her face into her knees. "I hate my brain."

"How can you hate your brain?" Hank asked, earning a glare from Avril over her knees. "Never mind, you're a paradox…I understand."

* * *

A/N: So, at my mother's request i am finishing uploading these so i can start uploading PWP, i think i might change the name due to PWP usually meaning Plot, What Plot? but that's up to my brain. Favorites/Alerts are nice, Flames are evil, and Reviews are great ^-^!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own any and all Oc's that are within this story.

Summary: As a former student of Charles Xavier, Avril spent most of her enegry learning to control her Class Five Telepathy and the strange thoughts and memories she was suffering from. Upon the death of the Professor, she moved back to the Xavier mansion to help the X-Men. While there she teaches History during weekdays and cooking on the weekends. But things fall out of order when the memories that weren't hers start up again about two months ago. Nightmares ensue and Magneto shows up, what will happen now?

* * *

Avril stared long and hard at the mission report her mother had sent to her in an email. It wasn't all that length, but it was annoying to read. She had never cared about mission reports, briefings, and debriefings. That was probably why she preferred working with the X-Men over S.H.I.E.L.D. any day of the year. Typing up a quick response, Avril felt that Logan was looking over her shoulder. The fact that he was looking over her shoulder never really bothered her unless she was typing up a personal email to her mother. "Are we to meet with these Avengers?" Logan asked while leaning in a little closer to look at the picture of Captain America.

"I would assume so Logan…perhaps you should go to the Avenger Tower to introduce yourself…before Magneto makes his move."

Logan smirked at Avril. "You never tire of messing with people's minds do you Dox?"

Avril shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against Logan. "Not really…it's fun, so long as it is harmless to the individual in question."

Logan put a hand on Avril's shoulder then stood up right. "We should get going then."

"I'll get the others filled in on everything. You go to the Tower where mother is currently briefing the Avengers on the situation."

"How soon do we have until Magneto launches his attack?"

Letting her expression speak for itself, Avril got to her feet and took one last glance at the computer screen.

"Then we should have the team suit up and get to the X-Jet. Be ready for anything kid."

"Spoken like a true leader Jimmy."

Logan gave her a questioning look before shaking his head. He had gotten used to her calling him "Jimmy" over the past two days. It was annoying but she seemed to be accessing her mother's memories. That was the only explanation he could give himself. "Kid, you really need to have your head examined." He muttered, mostly as a joke, before going off to suit up then leave.

Avril ignored his comment and made her way to her room. Yanking the black knitted hat from her bedside table Avril made a mental note that everyone was going to need to be on their toes. Calmly she sent a mental message to the other X-Men to get ready. She also gave them the information that they would need. Getting down to the X-Jet she noticed that Storm was running to catch up with her.

"You are kidding about Thor right?"

Avril chuckled with a dry humor. "No, Thor is real Storm. He just isn't a God. Instead he is from another world."

Storm nodded her head and walked beside Avril onto the jet. Looking at her fellow teammates, Avril hoped that Logan would get to the Tower sooner rather than later. "Well, who knows how to fly this rust bucket?"

"Excuse me?" Hank said from the pilot seat.

"Sorry, it was meant as a joke Hank. It's a beautiful plane, really it is." Avril hurriedly took her seat behind him while Storm sat in the Co-pilot seat.

"Good going Dox." Bobby said while grinning at her.

Kitty smacked him on the shoulder before giving Avril a sympathetic smile. "Avril, who is it that we are meeting?"

"Well you kids wouldn't shut up about them." Avril said folding her arms over her chest.

_I'm at the Avenger's Tower Avril, but we have a problem. _She heard Logan state.

_What kind of problem? Is it something I can handle from a distance? _She responded through the link.

_Depends, can you convince an automated computer to let me in without me slicing it's circuits? _

Avril pushed her mind into Logan's body. The situation was worse than she thought.

"I cannot give you access sir, without identifying—you're heart rate and breathing has suddenly changed. Is something the matter sir?" she heard the computer ask.

"No, no, I am currently inhabiting the body of my friend Logan. I am Avril Howlett, Dr. Rayne Howlett's informant. I wish to have my friend Logan talk with her and the Avengers. The situation has drastically changed."

The doors opened and Avril pulled out of controlling Logan. Instead she watched as he got into the elevator and started to go to the top floor.

_Thanks kid. _He thought back to her, knowing she was still in his mind.

Avril laughed. _Think of this as the only time I enter your mind to control you. _

As Logan started to walk out of the elevator she drew back to the Jet. The team was looking to her. "Sorry, Tony Stark has a computer AI acting as the doorman." She explained while drawing her blonde hair into her black knitted hat.

The two sitting across from her shrugged their shoulders while Hank and Storm exchanged an amused smile.

Hank turned his head slightly to look back at Avril. "So where to Dox?"

Avril laced her fingers together behind her head. "The information I got from Pyro we need to be near the White house." Closing her eyes, Aril focused on the young man's mind. "Stealth mode, just in case the information is wrong though."

Storm activated the jet's stealth mode and helped Hank land the jet, providing a fog cover as the jet began to descend. "Now we wait for Magneto's next move?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Logan the location."

_Logan…_

_Why the hell did you not fucking tell me your mother was my daughter? _He practically screamed at her, making Avril physically flinch. It wasn't like her to flinch when someone yelled at her, but someone had been annoying him to the point that he was about to go berserker.

_I…I thought it for the best Logan…please don't kill me. I need you to relay the following information to the Avengers._

Avril could practically feel the anger rolling of Logan in tidal waves. _So spill it already, before I tear Stark's head off._

Forcing herself to be calm, Avril quickly formulated the statement: _The White House, that's his target…at least that is what Pyro is thinking._

* * *

A/N: So, at my mother's request i am finishing uploading these so i can start uploading PWP, i think i might change the name due to PWP usually meaning Plot, What Plot? but that's up to my brain. Favorites/Alerts are nice, Flames are evil, and Reviews are great ^-^!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own any and all Oc's that are within this story.

Summary: As a former student of Charles Xavier, Avril spent most of her enegry learning to control her Class Five Telepathy and the strange thoughts and memories she was suffering from. Upon the death of the Professor, she moved back to the Xavier mansion to help the X-Men. While there she teaches History during weekdays and cooking on the weekends. But things fall out of order when the memories that weren't hers start up again about two months ago. Nightmares ensue and Magneto shows up, what will happen now?

* * *

Closing her eyes once more, Avril found that the whole jet was silent. Even the White House was silent. Clenching her jaw, she forced her way once more into Pyro's mind. At first it was blury imagery, but slowly everything began to focus. Pyro was standing just outside the room where her mother and the Avengers were having their meeting.

"No, it was a ruse." She whispered while jumping to her feet and going over to Hank. "Hank, we have to get to the old Stark Tower in New York…and hurry!"

"What's going on?" Bobby asked while getting on his feet to stand next to Avril.

"John's thoughts…he managed to mask them until now. Magneto is in the Avenger's tower right now." Avril gripped the back of the chair as they took off. Bobby stumbled back into his seat and quickly fastened the belt.

"Are you certain this time?" Hank asked.

Gently Avril touched her mother's mind. Rayne was standing in the way of a fire ball hitting Steve Rogers. As the flames hit her mother she let out a loud scream. Even though she wasn't actually being hurt by the flames, Avril felt her mother's pain.

"Avril?" Storm asked while getting to her feet and guiding the young woman back to her seat. "Avril, you need to concentrate on someone else in the room that isn't getting hurt."

Avril nodded her head while quickly noticing the teenager in the room. She locked onto the teen and began looking through her eyes. The man known as Agent Coulson was standing in the way while two other SHIELD agents were there as well. "We need to hurry, I don't think they will last long." Avril said. Calmly she implanted the thought to move the Avengers onto the roof. "Let's just hope the girl got the message and the Avengers get to the roof."

"Why the roof? Are we taking them out of the situation?" Kitty asked.

"Only the injured ones, Tommy and Agent Phil Coulson and any other that needs to be taken out of the situation." Avril put a hand against her chest, just above her heart, and began to lightly drum her fingers. It would be her calm before jumping into the storm. "Storm, I want you to create a little lightening. Hank, you're the one piloting this boat. Kitty, you're helping me grab the wounded and Bobby…" she locked eyes with the young man. "Give Pyro a little frost bite when he shows up."

They all nodded their heads as the sight of the Avenger's tower came into full view. Once Hank got the jet to hover so that anyone could jump on Avril, Kitty, and Bobby jumped off. "Remember what I said!" Avril shouted as her eyes danced with mild excitement. "Wounded on the jet first, frost bite and chaos after."

Bobby and Kitty nodded their heads and instantly began to assist Coulson and Tommy onto the jet, along with two none powered human women, which they found out were Jane Foster and Pepper Potts. As they got off the jet Storm followed them and looked skyward with a smirk. Dr. Rayne Howlett laughed loudly before saying: "Hello Storm, goodbye Magneto." Within moments she began to lean on Captain America's shoulder.

"I have one more for you to take on the jet!" The Captain said as he walked with Rayne over to Avril. "Please, she is very tired and should sit the rest of the fight out."

"I'm fine really…" Rayne muttered.

"Tigress, you're not fine." Avril said over the loud clash of thunder. Steve looked at Thor-who was just coming onto the roof.

Storm looked down at the oncoming Brotherhood mutants, eyes pure white, and the lightning struck its target.

"Dox," Rayne muttered as she reached out to touch the girl's cheek.

"Kitty…get Tigress onto the Jet…and hurry!" Dox shouted at the younger woman who was just starting to enjoy the fight with her opponent. Moving through her target Kitty appeared behind him and quickly slammed him against the ground. Afterwards she did as Dox said and helped Rayne into the jet.

"We should evacuate as well." Tony said while flying up to them.

"No it would be better if we—" Steve started.

"Gave Beast the time to get—" Dox interrupted.

"the other's to—"

"Safety" they finished in unison.

"O…kay…that was weird." Iron man said before flying off.

Dox motioned for the jet to go off and she gave one last nod as the fighting started up once more. It wasn't unusual for her to finish another's sentence, but it was odd for them to finish hers. Standing with her back against the Captain's she managed to knock a few of the Brotherhood out at a time from a distance. However the ones that got close were still a problem for her. Ducking and punching, she found that her sides were hurting-something she had never felt before in a fight. Once the last of her enemies was unconscious she turned her attention back to the Captain. He was hunched over on the ground griping his sides.

Panic struck her hard as she knelt down beside him. Her hand rested gently against his back as she looked at the hovering form of Magneto above them. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered before standing up. "People like you make me sick. I've seen more bloodshed for the 'perfection of humanity' when will this ever end?" by the end of the sentence she was screaming and managed to throw a piece of rubble at his face. He of course deflected said rubble. But the action was enough to distract him. Instantly his helmet hit the ground and Avril shoved her way into his mind.

Within moments their enemy, the leader of the Brotherhood, was on the ground unconscious.

"ok, did anyone else think that was too easy?" She heard Clint Barton ask as he walked over.

"I don't know but I feel sick." She whispered before turning her attention back to the Captain. Holding her hand out to him she forced a smile. "Need a hand soldier?"

Steve looked up at the young woman and slowly took her hand. While getting to his feet he winced and saw that she did as well. Her hands went to her left side-the same side where he had been injured. "Are you hurt ma'am?"

"Not that I am aware of, but you are sir."

Steve noticed a few scrapes on the woman's knuckles, as well as a cut just above her eyebrow. Her suit had a few cuts in it as well. It looked like the woman was trying everything not to look at her own injuries.

* * *

A/N: So, at my mother's request i am finishing uploading these so i can start uploading PWP, i think i might change the name due to PWP usually meaning Plot, What Plot? but that's up to my brain. Favorites/Alerts are nice, Flames are evil, and Reviews are great ^-^!


	7. Alert

My Alerts

All right readers. Here is the deal; I feel that I must state this once more. I am working on a follow up series currently called Plots within Plots. It will develop the character relationships of my OC's and their relationship with Avengers a little better. It will even explain Avril being able to tap into the Captain's mind further. There will be cameos from other Marvel comic book characters/teams (I.E: The Fantastic Four, War Machine, etc.)

I also think I have come up with a new title to Plots within Plots. We Are Only Human that has a better ring to it.

For those of you who are following my stories, I do plan on getting the next story up eventually but my co-writers Nanny and Donny are going off to Indiana for her class reunion. If you feel that I am moving to slow with updates or think there might be something wrong please take a look at my bio. Under the section called "Personal Updates" there will be updates every few days or so letting my readers know when I'm going to update a story or what is going on to cause the delay.

Here is a personal thank you for your constructive criticism **Jazz379705**. I planned on the unanswered questions due to the follow up story I have been developing with my co-writers Nanny and Donny. I did not notice the grammar errors because, after all, I'm only human. I do thank you, trust me this is my unending gratitude towards your criticism. I will pay better attention from now on.

Thank You all for reading, reviewing. Thank you for your favorites/alerts. And also, for not flaming/trolling me.


End file.
